Vacaciones
by bhjsbshs pattinson
Summary: esta historia es una mezcla entre personajes de Harry Potter y Sakura Card Captors. En esta historia Ron no es hermano de Ginny, no existe la magi, ni nada parecido. Espero que les guste!
1. capitulo 1

Aclaración:

**Negrita: **pensamientos

_Cursiva: _flash back

Tres chicas de 20 años estaban tomando sol en una playa. Eran tres hermosas chicas, una pelirroja, otra rubia y otra castaña.

Ginny: que linda esta la playa no chicas?

Hermione: si...- suspirando – es re linda, me encanta estar acá

Luna: a mi me encantaría estar acá toda la vida, sintiendo al arena en los pies

Hermione y Ginny: si...

Mientras tanto... tres chicos de 20 años, los tres apuestos, uno de pelo color negro azabache y ojos color verdes, otro chico pelirrojo de ojos azules y por último un morocho de ojos marrones.

Harry: Ron, Neville?

Ron y Neville: que pasa?

Harry: están viendo lo mismo que yo?

Ron: no se... espero que si

Neville: miren chicos... esas chicas... que lindas!... me gusta la pelirroja con bikini violeta

Harry: no... mira esa... la q esta a la derecha la castaña...aparte esa bikini le queda re linda... el color blanco con flores rojas!- siguió mirándola embobado-

Ron: y la rubia esta re ardiente con la bikini verde

Y mientras que ellos hablaban ven a una chica de cabellos morocho acercarse a ellas.

Ron: donde estará Shaoran?

Neville: no lo se

Ron: espero que venga ya

Neville: si... yo también

Harry: a mi me dijo que venía en 5 minutos, iba a llamar a la casa

Neville: ah! Si... cierto!

Ron: chicos que opinan si vamos a hablar con esas chicas?

Mientras tanto...

Hermione: chicas... no miren... pero disimulen...

Luna: estas diciendo de esos chicos?

Hermione: si

Luna: que lindos!... pero especialmente el pelirrojo

Hermione: justo me estaba fijando en el de ojos verdes pelo azabache

Sakura se acerca por atrás de Luna y la asusta

Luna: hay! Me asustaste Sakura!

Sakura y Hermione: jajajja

Sakura: de que hablan?

Ginny: hola Sakura- se sienta en su toalla- es que fui a tocar el mar

Las chicas: ah!

Sakura: eh...?

Hermione: es que vimos a unos chicos ahí- señalando con la cabeza- y estábamos diciendo que eran re lindos

Luna: si... yo le dije cual me parecía lindo y Hermi me dijo cual le parecía a ella lindo.

Ginny: y cual le parecen lindo a ustedes?

Luna: a mi el pelirrojo y a Hermi el de pelo negro azabache.

Hermi: si... que lindo... que musculoso!

Luna, Ginny y Sakura: siempre igual! Jajaja- sonríen suspirando

Mientras tanto... en el lado de los chicos

Shaoran: hola chicos!- saludó el recién llegado-

Harry: hola Shaoran

Shaoran: como andan?

Neville y Ron: bien bien, disfrutando de la vista- señala a las chicas-

Shaoran: si... magnifica vista

Harry: Ron... con lo que preguntaste...

Ron: si?

Harry: vamos- y los cuatro chicos se levantan-

Cuando llegaron.

Harry: hola chicas!. Como andan?. Soy Harry James Potter, y estos son mis amigos Ronald Weasley, Shaoran Li y Neville Longbottom

Hermione: hola, mucho gusto- y se saludan con un beso en la mejilla- soy Hermione Granger, y ellas son Luna Loovegood, Sakura Kinomoto y Ginny Weasley (en esta historia Ginny y Ron tienen el mismo apellido... pero no son parientes ni se conocen). Si quieren se pueden sentar.

Harry: ya volvemos...vamos a traer las cosas y volvemos

Hermione: bueno...

Luna: que simpático y que caballero

Herm: si...

Sakura: herm?

Herm: si

Sakura: parece que te estaba tirando onda

Herm: les parece?

Ginny: a mi si

Luna: a mi también:

Sakura: es obvio!

Ginny: aparte te quedo viendo embobado

Herm: no es para tanto

Ron: listo, ya llegamos

Neville: y de donde son?

Ginny: de Inglaterra

Neville: las cuatro?

Ginny. Si. Y ustedes?

Neville: de Inglaterra también

Sakura: y de que parte?

Shaoran: vivimos los cuatro juntos en el Valle Godric Griffindor

Sakura: waw! Es hermoso ese valle... porque Hermione vivía ahí antes de que se venga a mudar con nosotros

Shaoran: si es hermoso. Y que hacen ustedes acá?

Sakura: estamos disfrutando de las vacaciones y ustedes?

Shaoran: también. Y donde se están quedando?

Sakura: en un hotel que se llama "Hotel de las estrellas" y ustedes?

Shaoran: que coincidencia

Sakura: porque?

Shaoran: porque nosotros también nos estamos hospedando ahí

Sakura: waw que bueno... entonces nos vamos a seguir viendo. Y cuando llegaron?

Shaoran: hoy y ustedes?

Sakura: también

Shaoran: queres ir a caminar por la playa conmigo?

Sakura: me encantaría

Shaoran: bueno vamos- ofreciéndole la mano para levantarse

Sakura: si vamos- aceptando el brazo de Shaoran

Mientras que Sakura y Shaoran se iban...

Harry: y a que facultad van?

Hermione: yo voy a la de periodismo

Harry: re bien, seguro que t interesa mucho desde chica no?

Hermione: si mucho, y vos a que facultad vas?

Harry: los cuatro vamos a la facultad de abogacía.

Hermione: los tres juntos, que bien

Harry: y las demás?

Hermione: luna y Ginny van a la facultad de medicina y Sakura esta conmigo. Pero como que las 4 vamos a la misma facultad pero en aulas diferentes

Harry: ah!. Buenísimo, por lo menos se ven todos los días

Hermione: si!- entusiasmada- y de acá se van a otro lugar o se quedan?

Harry: y estamos viendo... si hay cosas interesantes o cosas que nos gustan para quedarnos aca nos quedamos, sino nos vamos

Hermione: espero que les guste

Harry: a mi personalmente me encanta este lugar

Hermione: si? Ya? Tan rápido?

Harry: si... el clima es cálido, el mar no es muy frío, el hotel es fabuloso

Hermione: si es verdad, a mi me encanta este lugar

Harry: y es la primera vez que venir?

Hermione: no, vine hace años con mi familia, y hace tres años seguidos venimos con Sakura, Ginny y Luna. Y vos?

Harry: si, es la primera vez que venimos los cuatro.

Mientras que Harry y Hermione hablaban...

Ron: luna?

Luna: si?

Ron: vamos al mar? Tengo ganas de meterme al mar, aparte tengo un poco de calor

Luna: dale, vamos.

Cuando llegan...y el agua del mar les lega a la cintura, Ron agarra a Luna de la cintura y la empuja al agua. Luna se enojó un poco, y entonces se levantó, se sacudió en pelo en forma sensual para llamar la atención de Ron. Entonces lo agarró a él por el cuello y lo tiró al agua, pero ella no calculó bien el equilibrio y se calló encima de él. Cuando se pararon se empezaron a reír y a tirar agua, como si fuera una guerra de agua.

Luna: jajajja que gracioso Ron

Ron: si ajjaja, luna? Te puedo preguntar algo?

Luna: dale

Ron: estas de novia?

Luna: no, no y vos?

Ron: no. Sabes que cuando te reís sos re linda?

Luna:- sonrojada- no, no sabia

Ron y luna se fueron acercando de a poco hasta que se besaron. Fue un beso muy tímido. Ella se relajó y puso las manos en la nuca de él y las entrelazó. Y Ron puso su mano izquierda en la cintura de ella y la derecha en su cuello, acercándola mas a él.

Mientras que ellos se besaban... Ginny y Neville se despidieron de Harry y Hermione y se fueron a otra playa para estar mas tranquilos.

Ginny: Neville?

Neville: si?

Ginny: yo te vi en alguna parte, porque me sonas conocido

Neville: si? Vos también me sonas conocida

Ginny: ahora que me acuerdo... si!... ya sabia que te conocía

Neville: que?

Ginny: si... el otro día estaba chateando en una pagina con un chico que se puso de nick-name..."Neville02" y yo me puse...

Neville: "Ginnyprincesita", me encantó el nick-interrumpió él.

Ginny: - sonrojada, no lo podía creer, ahí estaba el chico que le gustaba, el chico que habían hablado muchas veces-si

Neville: sabes que siempre esperaba a que te conectaras, y nunca te conectabas, pero al final...

Ginny: te mande un mail diciendo lo que había pasado

Neville: si... lo de tu abuela

Ginny: si- con los ojos llorosos

Neville: no te pongas así, todo va a estar bien-abrazándola- te entiendo, por...

Ginny: por lo de tu abuela que me contaste- interrumpió ella

Neville: Ginny... mira... yo esperé mucho este momento, el de encontrarte, porque siempre cateábamos, y nunca nos veíamos.

Ginny: si yo también

Neville: y quería pedirte algo

Ginny: Sssi?-tartamudeó ella- que?

Neville: si... si...que...queresserminovia?

Ginny: que?.. no te entiendo?

Neville: quereserminovia?

Ginny: podes decirlo mas despacio?...porque no te entiendo

Neville: bueno... te preguntaba si queres ser mi... n..nov...novia?

Ginny:- estaba muy emocionada por lo que le pregunto entonces no lo pensó ni dos veces y lo besó- si, si quiero!

Neville: estoy tan contento!- y abrazó a Ginny por la cintura y a su vez ella por el cuello.

Ginny: estoy tan contenta... y no sabia cuando me lo ibas a preguntar

Neville: es que no sabia como

Ginny: lo bueno es que ya me lo preguntaste!

Neville: si, menos mal... antes de que alguien se adelantara

Ginny: jajaja

Neville: volvemos?

Ginny: si

Y Ginny entrelazó su mano derecha con la mano izquierda de Neville. Cuando llegaron vieron a Ron y Luna besándose en el mar re mimosos por un lado, después a Sakura y Shaoran por otro lado que recién llegaban de la gran caminata (si es que hicieron una) y por ultimo a Harry y Hermione riéndose.

Cuando llegaron se sentaron los dos en la toalla de Ginny agarrada de la mano de su ahora novio.

Herm: y como les fue?

Ginny: fantástico-mirando a Neville

Harry: que pasó?

Ginny: Neville... les contamos?- y él asintió- bueno... es que estamos de novios

Harry y Herm: felicitaciones!

Neville y Ginny: gracias!-sonrojados- estamos muy contentos!

Neville: si!

Herm: me imagino- y se quedó pensativa- **que bueno es estar así de enamorada. Ginny se ve tan bien y Neville también, se los ven tan contentos. Espero que algún día me pase eso a mi.- **los felicito muchachos

Neville: Harry, que te parece si junto los chicos jugamos un picadito?

Harry: dale, tengo ganas!

Neville: bueno los voy a llamar- se acerco hasta donde estaban Ron y Luna- Ron? Te unís a un picadito?

Ron: bueno, voy- Neville se fue junto con las chicas porque Harry se fue a preguntarle a Shaoran- espero que esto se vuelva a repetir- y se fue dándole un beso en los labios a Luna, y dejándole pensativa.

Luna: **Que quiso decir Ron con eso? **– y se fue con Hermione y Ginny

Mientras tanto...

Harry: Shaoran?-llamando la atención de él

Shaoran: si que pasa?

Harry: te estuve llamando hace 5 minutos

Shaoran: si? Huu, que pasa?

Harry: con Neville y Ron queríamos jugar un picadito te unís?

Shaoran: dale, enseguida voy

Harry: ok- y se fue a unirse con el resto

Shaoran: menos mal que se fue

Sakura: si jijij. Shaoran... me gustó mucho hablar con vos

Shaoran: a mi también, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer

Sakura: el que?

Shaoran: no vuelvas a llorar, porque no me gusta verte llorar- secándole las lagrimas con el pulgar-

Sakura: bueno... esta bien, gracias. **Porque es tan bueno conmigo?. Aparte es buen mozo**

Shaoran: **que linda que es, pero es más linda cuando se ríe. ** De nada- y la abrazo- bueno mejor me voy con los chicos así no lo hago esperar a Harry

Sakura: si anda, yo voy con las chicas- y ella se dirigió con ellas, y él a jugar con los muchachos.

Cuando Sakura llegó con las chicas se dispuso a tomar sol de espaldas y de paso a tomar sol.

Herm: Saku... que te pasa?

Saku: no es nada

Herm: yo te conozco, sos mi mejor amiga Saku, y se cuando te pasa algo

Saku: es que le conté a Shaoran lo de mi ex novio y me puse triste

Herm: ah, estas bien?

Saku: si ahora si. Y que pasó con Harry?

Herm: nada, solo hablamos y nos reímos- puso cara triste- pero...

Saku: pero?

Herm: es que cuando Ginny me contó que se puso de novia con Neville

Saku: si?

Herm: yo me puse mal

Saku: por?

Herm: porque… me gustaría tener una relación como la de ellos.

Saku: hay Herm, ya vas a tener, tranquilízate- y llegaron Luna y Ginny que fueron a traer agua para todos-

Ginny: que pasa Herm?

Herm: nada Ginny, nada

Ginny: tenes una cara, como si estuvieses llorando

Herm: no, no me pasa nada

Ginny: dale Herm, contame

Luna: si, Herm, que pasa, somos tus amigas, y...

Ginny: te queremos ayudar- interrumpió a Luna- contanos

Herm:- miró a Saku en señal de ayuda y Saku entendió-

Saku: chicas, porque no dejamos a Herm descansar un rato?

Luna: si tenes razón

Herm:- le agradeció a Saku con la mirada, y Saku entendió, y como modo de entendimiento, Saku le dirigió una sonrisa.

Herm se alejó de las chicas, y se fue a caminar por la playa. Ella siguió caminando, y caminando, hasta que llegó a unas piedras y se sentó ahí a descansar.

Flash Back:

Dos años antes, cuando Hermione tenia 18 años, conoció a un chico llamado Victor Krum. Eran amigos de pequeños.

_Una noche cuando ella estaba sola en su casa, ya que sus padres estaban en un viaje de negocios (los padres eran dentistas). Ella estaba viendo televisión en el living de su casa y escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Cuando la abrió se dio cuenta d que era Victor Krum, un amigo de la infancia. Entonces ella lo izo pasar. Lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Y lo izo pasar._

_Herm: que haces acá Victor?_

_Victor: venía de paseo y decidí hacerrte compañía_

_Herm: ah_

_Victor: Herrm? Eh querrido decirrte algo durrante mucho tiempo y no tuve el valorr_

_Herm: ah... si, que pasa?_

_Victor: Herm... nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y te querría decir que vos me gustaste desde el prrimerr momento en que te vi. Pero ahorra siento algo más que eso... yo... te amo, y me gustarría que aceptes serr mi novia. Y que tengas tu prrimerra vez conmigo. _

_Herm: - no sabia que decir, por un lado ella no sentía nada por él, y no lo quería lastimar- mira... no se como decirte..._

_Victor: Porr favor Hermione acepta!_

_Herm: no Victor, no puedo, porque yo no te amo_

_Victor: perro?... vamos Herrms, yo se que si- agarrandola fuerte de la muñeca_

_Herm: Victor... me estas lastimando_

_Victor: vas a serr mía si o si!_

_Herm: no, por favor suéltame_

_Victor: no, vas a serr mía hoy!- la agarró de ambas manos y la llevó a su cuarto, la tiró en la cama. Mientras que con una mano tenía fuertemente agarradas las manos de ella, y con la otra mano, le iba sacando la ropa, tironeando. Hasta que ella quedó en ropa interior-_

_Herm: no Victor por favor- ella mientras lloraba, trataba de soltarse pero no podía. En un momento se dio cuenta de que Victor estaba algo distraído y entonces ella aprovecho de pegarle una patada a él en el estómago. Cuando le pegó en el estómago salió corriendo de la habitación, encontró un sobretodo, y se lo puso, trató de correr, pero no podía, porque tenía frió, y aparte estaba descalza. Y se dirigió a la casa de Sakura. _

_Después de lo que pasó, días después llegaron sus papás, y ella se fue a vivir a la casa de Sakura. Y meses después, con Luna y Ginny se fueron a vivir a un departamento en el Valle Godric Griffindor. _

_Ahí planearon las vacaciones, a irse a una playa, donde nadie las pudiera molestar. _

Fin Flash Back 

Mientras tanto...

Luna, Ginny y Sakura se preguntaban donde podía estar Herms. Ya era tarde, no se preocupaban por ella, porque ella siempre volvía, y era incapaz de perderse.

Saku: vamos chicas, Herms sabe volver

Luna: si tenes razón

Ginny: bueno vamos, esperen que voy a decirle a Neville- se fue a donde estaba su novio y se despidió- listo, vamos

Harry: chicos, la vieron a Herms?

Shaoran: yo no

Ron: yo tampoco

Neville: no, yo no

Harry: que raro, donde estará. **Se habrá perdido, donde estará mi ángel, la voy a buscar mejor. **Chicos, vallan yendo, yo ya voy

Shaoran- la da una llave. Porque Shaoran y Harry compartían una habitación, y la otra la compartían Ron y Neville- toma la llave. Si no estamos en la habitación, estamos en el bar, porque quedamos con las chicas ir al bar del hotel a las 10 de la noche. Así que ahí vamos a estar, suerte

Harry: gracias amigo- y se fue en dirección por a donde Hermione se había ido- **Donde estará, la tengo que encontrar-** Hermione, DONDE ESTAS?- gritaba Harry- Hermione, DONDE ESTAS?- repetía una y otra vez.

Siguió caminando y vio una silueta, se acercó mas y era ella, Hermione, acostada en una piedra con los ojos cerrados. Harry se acercó mas rápido.

Harry: Herm, despierta- pero ella no despertaba,

Herm: NO, POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS- gritaba dormida-, POR FAVOR! NOOOOOOOO- lloraba.- NO QUIEROO, POR FAVOR! NOOO, AYUDA!

Harry: Herm, despertate, soy yo Harry. **Parece ser una pesadilla**. Herm, es una pesadilla, despertarte- entonces la cargó en sus brazos y la llevó al hotel.

Pero en un momento ella se despertó y Harry se dio cuenta, pero él la seguía cargando. Herms le pasó las manos por el cuello. Pero antes de llegar Harry la apoya en la arena. Herms lo mira confundida.

Harry: me preocupe bastante por que vos te fuiste, y entonces te fui a buscar. Estas bien?

Herms: s... si

Harry: que pasó?

Herms: es que... es muy feo

Harry: Herms?. Te molesta que te diga así?

Herms: no, en absoluto, me gusta

Harry: cuando t encontré gritabas cosas como "Suéltame" "No" "Por favor, suéltame" "No quiero", y aparte llorabas. Que pasó?

Herms: es que- no sabía como decirle, le empezaban a salir lagrimas por loa ojos, pero Harry se las secaba- bueno te voy a contar... todo empezó hace dos años cuando estaba en la casa de mis padres...- cuando terminó de contar, empezó a temblar y a llorar- y entonces con las chicas nos vinimos acá, para que yo lo olvide, pero no pude... porque fue terrible...- no pudo continuar, porque se puso a llorar

Harry: no continúes si no queres- y la abrazo, y ella se acurrucó en el pecho de él.- te juro, que nada te va a pasar, porque yo voy a estar contigo, todo el tiempo

Herm: gracias, te lo agradezco Harry- y se sonrojo, porque el chico le había dado un beso en el pelo

Harry: vamos Herms-y le dio la mano

Herm: si, vamos- y le aceptó la mano.

Llegaron al hotel de mano. Subieron por el ascensor hasta su piso. Y por casualidad los dos cuartos al lado (Harry con Shaoran al lado del de Hermione y Sakura y enfrente de estos estaban el de Ron y Neville y el de Luna y Ginny).

Harry: Herms, nos esperan en el bar a las 10, te espero en la perta, acá afuera en el pasillo a las 9:50

Herms: dale. Chau

Harry: te espero- y se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla.- Chau

UN MES DESPUÉS

Herms entró a su habitación y vio una carta, la abrió. Era de Ginny, Luna y Sakura, decía que la esperaban a las 10 en el bar del hotel, porque se iban a encontrar con los chicos. Se fijo en el reloj y faltaba como una hora. Se dirigió al baño, pero en el camino se dio cuenta de que en la mesita de luz había otra carta, que era de Sakura. Que decía como se tenía que vestir. (Sakura era su mejor amiga, y a su vez Hermione era la mejor amiga de Sakura, pero conocieron a Ginny y Luna, y se hicieron amigas) y decía que se tenía que poner ropa para ir a bailar. Y también detallaba como estaban vestida las chicas.

Entonces entró al baño, de dio una ducha rápido, se puso cremas en la cara, para tenerla mas suave. Se dirigió al armario, y sacó unos jeans y una camisa que dejaba ver un poco la panza, que a su vez tenía un piercing que tenia en el ombligo, se puso unas sandalias con un poco de taco del mismo color que la camisa, se maquilló un poco, agarró una carterita, puso plata y las llaves. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Harry. Él estaba vestido con unos jeans, una camisa blanca de mangas cortas, y el pelo lo tenia despeinado

Harry: h...h hola herms?. **Que linda que está. Hoy se lo voy a decir.**

Herms: hola Harry. **Está re lindo, que bombón, aparte con el pelo, ojalá que yo se lo pueda desordenar.**

Harry: estas hermosa

Herm: gracias. Pero vos no te quedas atrás

Harry: vamos? – ofreciéndole el brazo

Herm: bueno- aceptándole el brazo

Cuando llegaron, buscaron a los demás que estaban un poco alejados. Cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta de que Ginny y Neville se paraban.

Herm: Ginny? Donde van?

Ginny: vamos a bailar, los estábamos esperando, vamos Herms- se acerco al oído de ella- Herms estas re linda

Herms: gracias Ginny, y tu también

Harry: Shaoran?... donde vamos

Shaoran: vamos a bailar a un pub que se llama The Star. Los estábamos esperando.

Ginny, Luna y Sakura se acercaron a Herms que estaba con Harry. La agarraron del brazo y se la llevaron lejos de ellos

Ginny: que pasó Herms?

Herms: nada fui a caminara la playa, me tire en una roca, y se me pasó el tiempo

Sakura: nada mas?

Luna: eso solo?

Herms: bueno... esta bien... me rindo... cuando me acosté en la roca, me dormí, y sentí como alguien me llevaba en brazos. Pero no me desperté. Me desperté minutos después en los brazos de...

Ginny: de quien?

Herms: de...

Luna: de?

Herms: de... H...Ha...Harr...Harry, porque el me fue a buscar. Y me dijo que el se preocupó por mi y...

Shaoran, Ron, Neville y Harry: vamos chicas?- dijeron los cuatro interrumpiendo-

Las cuatro chicas: hu? Ahh si, vamos! – y de dirigieron con los chicos al pub.

Cuando llegaron. Los chicos se ofrecieron para comprarles las bebidas en el bar. Mientras que las chicas buscaban una mesa. Los chicos pidieron ocho cervezas. Mientras que esperaban a que se las entregaran...

Shaoran: Sakura es tan linda, es una buena persona, me enamoré de ella

Harry: mira hermano... anda y deciselo... por hay es demasiado tarde después, así que tenes que aprovechar

Shaoran: y vos hermano?

Harry: yo que?

Shaoran: Hermi?

Harry: ah... es tan linda, simpática, cariñosa, mira como se viste

Shaoran: si! Y?

Harry: nose... t juro que me la quiero... vos entendes?

Shaoran: si, aja.

Ron: me parece genial este viaje chicos

Neville: si... a mi también

Ron, Harry y Shaoran: jajajajaja

Harry: fantástico. Cuando nos vallamos de acá, no vamos a volver solos

Shaoran: si, tenes razón

Ron: aja

Neville: si!

Harry: pero ahora...

Ron: tenemos...

Neville: que...

Shaoran: disfrutar!

Los cuatro: si!

Y se fueron a la mesa donde estaban las cuatro chicas. Era una mesa redonda. Shaoran se puso al lado de Sakura, Ron al lado de Luna, Neville al lado de Ginny y Harry al lado de Hermione.

La música empezó rápida, pero en un momento cambió a lenta.

Neville: Hermosa dama… acepta bailar conmigo esta pieza?

Ginny: claro caballero, acepto- y se empezó a reír.

Harry: bailas?

Herm: claro

Ron: vamos?

Luna: dale

Shaoran: Saku?

Saku: que pasa, te noto pálido

Shao: no, no es nada

Saku: que pasa?

Shao: es que no se como decirte...

Saku: decirme que?

Shao: decirte que yo... que yo... yo... estoyenamoradodevos- mientras se ponía colorado, como el color de pelo de Ron

Saku: no entiendo nada, tranquilo- le dijo mientras que le agarraba la mano-

Shao: es que yo... yo... es...e...estooy...enamorado... de...v...v...vos

Saku: **No lo puedo creer, el me lo dijo. **Shao... yo también...

Shao: Saku... yo te amo

Saku: yo también te amo- y lo abrazo por el cuello y el por la cintura.

Shaoran le agarro la cara con las dos manos. Se iban acercando de a poco. Hasta que ellos dos sentían la respiración del otro. Sakura abrió los labios. Shaoran se acercó. Mientras que sus lenguas jugaban adentro de sus bocas. Se separaron a los 10 minutos por falta de aire, pero no dudaron en seguir.

Mientras tanto... Herms bailaba con Harry. Harry estaba decidido en hacerlo

_Continuara..._


	2. capitulo 2

Aclaración:

**Negrita: **pensamientos

_Cursiva: _flash back

Capitulo 2:

Harry: Herms... te quiero decir algo. **No se como decírselo. **

Herm: si? Qué pasa?

Harry: eh...

Herm: - preocupada- Harry, te pasa algo?

Harry: nono, lo que pasa es que yo te quiero decir algo y es muy importante

Herm: ah, menos mal que no te pasaba nada malo. Que es Harry?

Harry: es que yo...

Herm: si?

Harry: a mi… me…

Herms: si?

Harry: me pasa algo con alguien

Herms: **Oh! ****No, con quien será?. **No me lo digas... no quiero. Harry me tengo que ir..- pero cuando se está yendo Harry le agarra la cintura.- soltame Harry, por favor

Harry: No, quiero decirte quien es esta maravillosa persona

Herms: no puedo quedarme- le dijo mientras se ponía a llorar

Harry: no llores Herms. Esa persona tan maravillosa que me gusta como es, que me gusta su sonrisa y su risa es…

Herms:- la interrumpió- no, no quiero que me lo digas

Harry: SI, TE LO VOY A DECIR

Herms: no!

Harry: vos!

Herms: que?

Harry: si, esa maravillosa persona sos vos, vos tenés una sonrisa que me mata, tu risa que me encantaría oírla toda mi vida.

Herms: yo pensé que te gustaba otra- parando de llorar- yo pensé que...

Harry: por eso me preocupé por vos hace un mes cuando te encontré en esa roca, tan sola y dormida

Herms: hay! Harry, que feliz me pones!

Harry: si? Por que?

Herms: porque vos sos muy importante para mi, porque desde que nos conocimos en la playa yo me enamoré de vos

Harry: Herms, yo te amo con todo mi corazón

Herms: yo también

Harry: Herms? Aceptarías ser mi novia?

Herms: si! Acepto!

Harry: hay! Que feliz que soy!- besándola- t amo, te amo, te amo!

Herms: yo también- besándolo nuevamente-bueno ahora vamos con los demás

Harry: dale, vamos- y se fueron con el resto, de la mano.

Cuando llegaron vieron a Sakura y Shaoran besándose muy apasionadamente en un rincón del salón. Se sentaron y empezaron a hablar con los demás.

Ginny: donde estuvieron?

Neville: si, y porque tardaron tanto?

Luna: que pasó Herms?

Ron: si, Harry?- amenazándolo- que pasó?

Harry: bueno chicos, basta de preguntas, se lo vamos a contar ahora

Herms: si- entrelazando su mano con al de Harry- bueno...

Todos: QUE?

Harry: estamos de novios!

Herms: si!

Harry: estamos tan felices!

Ron: se les nota de lejos eso!

Neville: los felicitamos!

Ginny y Luna: si!

Harry: que saben de Shaoran y Sakura?

Herms: parecen que están re entusiasmados- mirándolos-

Ron, Neville y Harry: jajaja

Harry: bueno.. Herms, vamos

Herms: donde?

Harry: a bailar amor

Herms: dale

Harry: ya venimos-

Mientras que ellos se iban a bailar... Sakura y Shaoran se besaban apasionadamente.

Shaoran: mmm... que lindo fue

Sakura: si, muy

Shaoran: espero que lo hagamos seguido esto

Sakura: cuando vos quieras...- con cara de nenita

Shaoran: hay amor, sos única

Saku: vos también, te amo

Shao: yo también

Saku: sabes que soy muy feliz siendo tu novia?

Shao: si? Y sabes que yo también?

Saku: si?

Shao: si!

Saku: me alegro tanto de venir acá , después de lo que pasó con Herms.

Shao: si, me contaste, pobre.

Saku: pero creo que ya se le pasó

Shao: como sabes?

Saku: no te das cuenta?

Shao: no

Saku: entonces mira para allá- señalando a dos personas besándose apasionadamente- los ves a...?

Shao: Harry y Herms- interrumpiendola-

Saku: ves amor, no somos los únicos enamorados. Y ahora falta Luna y Ron.

Shao: amor...

Saku: si

Shao: no se lo digas a Luna, prométemelo

Saku: prometido, que pasa, no me asustes- mirándolo fijamente-

Shao: no es nada malo. Es algo que me dijo Ron de ella

Saku: que te dijo Ron?

Shao: es que está enamorado de Luna

Saku: que? Como? Cuando?

Shao: bueno...todo pasó cuando él y yo estábamos hablando en mi cuarto, esperando a Neville y a Harry.

Flash Back:

_Shao: que te pasa Ron?_

_Ron: que?_

_Shao: te noto distraído_

_Ron: ah!_

_Shao: somos mejores amigos, tenés que confiar en mi_

_Ron: bueno… es que … estoy enamorado_

_Shao: den serio?_

_Ron: si- suspirando y poniéndose colorado_

_Shao: de quien?_

_Ron: de Luna_

_Shao: che… no se notaba cuando estaban en el mar eh!_

_Ron: jajaja._

_Shao: y cuando se lo vas a decir?_

_Ron: eh…nose…_

_Shao: tenés que decírselo… porque sino después…_

_Ron: ya se lo que pasa después, no tenés que decírmelo_

_Shao: bueno, entonces hoy se lo decís eh!_

_Ron: si, mi capitán_

_Shao: jajaja Ron, vos nunca vas a cambiar eh!_

_Ron: no, jajaja_

Fin Flash Back

Saku: me alegro mucho por él, y hay que hacer que se lo diga

Shao: me parece que ay se adelantó. Mira...

Mientras que Saku y Shao hablaban...

Luna: qué pasa Ron?

Ron: es que... te quiero decir algo desde hace un mes

Luna: si?

Ron: y no se como decírtelo

Luna: pera, antes de que me digas algo

Ron: que?

Luna: ese día cuando estábamos en el mar jugando, vos me dijiste algo que me izo quedar pensativa

Ron: si?

Luna: me dijiste "Espero que esto se vuelva a repetir"

Ron: **oh! No, menos mal que se lo dije, porque sino no se como voy a empezar. **Es que... eso te lo iba a responder hoy... y es...

Luna: es...?

Ron: es que yo te... a...a...a.

Luna: a?

Ron: amo

Luna: si?

Ron: me gusta estar con vos, esa risa, cuando estas mojada.

Luna: jijiji

Ron: esa, esa risa, me encantó bailar con vos, espero bailar toda la eternidad con vos. A pesar de que no soy muy buen bailarín

Luna: no, te equivocas, sos muy buen bailarín

Ron: jajaja

Luna: y yo también te amo

Ron: querés ser mi novia?

Luna: si, claro que si, ni lo pensaría dos veces, porque a mi me encanta como sos.

Ron la agarró de la cintura y ella de su cuello. Se besaron, y él al alzó en el aire, y empezó a dar vueltas con ella, mientras que reían. Estaban felices. Entonces decidieron volver. Cuando llegaron al salón, en la mesa estaban Harry y Herm, Ginny y Neville y Sakura y Shaoran besándose. Herm estaba en las piernas de Harry besándolo. Ginny sentada en las piernas de Neville y Sakura en las piernas de Shaoran.(que escena no?).

Luna y Ron: ejem!

Todos: que?

Luna y Ron: jijiji

Herm: que pasó con ustedes?

Saku: si, están...- señalando- de la mano!

Ginny: que pasó Luna?

Luna: no se dan cuenta? Miren...- agarró a Ron del cuello y lo besó.

Todos: Ah!

Ron: -sonrojado- se dan cuenta ahora?

Harry: yo si

Herm y Shaoran: si!

Sakura, Neville y Ginny: felicitaciones!

Ron: bueno, luna y yo vamos a caminar, ya venimos- agarrando a Luna de la cintura, y ella pasándole el brazo por el cuello-

Luna: chau, nos vemos.- saliendo del Pub

Herm, Saku y Ginny: que lindo!- llorando de la emoción

Harry, Shao y Neville: nunca cambian jajaja

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Aclaración:

**Negrita: **pensamientos

_Cursiva: _flash back

Capitulo 3:

Al día siguiente, Sakura, Hermione, Luna y Ginny estaban en la pileta del hotel, en la sombra, porque hacia mucho calor, y no daba para estar en la sombra, mientras que los chicos estaban en el bar de la pileta, pidiendo las bebidas para las chicas.

Ginny: hace mucho calor

Luna: si, no se aguanta

Sakura: si... uf! Que calor

Hermione: yo me muero

Sakura: chicas, tengo una idea!

Hermione, Luna y Ginny: que?

Sakura: y si vamos con los chicos al shopping?

Hermione: dale, así por hay veo un pantalón y por hay otra cosa mas

Ginny: dale, o vamos al cine

Luna: porque... hay aire acondicionado

Todas: si!

Ginny: aparte quiero ver unas pelis buenísimas!

Luna: si, pero tenemos que avisarles a los chicos

Hermione: me fijé en el mapa, que el shopping esta a tres cuadras

Luna, Ginny y Sakura: que raro de vos Herm

Herm:- con felicidad- jajaja, aparte a alguien le gusta que yo sea así...

Todas: jajaja.

Mientras que en el bar de la pileta, Harry, Shaoran, Ron y Neville estaban pidiendo las bebidas. Cuando se las entregaron fueron con sus novias a entregárselas. Shaoran se sentó al lado de Sakura, entrelazando sus manos, Harry apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de Hermione, mientras que ella le trataba de peinar el pelo de su novio (si es que se podía), Ron se acostó al lado de Luna que estaba sentada y Neville abrazando a Ginny, que rápidamente se sentó en el regazo de su novio.

Luna: chicos

Los chicos: que?

Luna: les queremos preguntar algo

Hermione: si

Ginny: y es que decidimos ir al shopping

Sakura: porque con este calor, es insoportable estar en el sol

Luna: aparte en el shopping hay aire acondicionado

Harry: si, tienen razón!

Ron: es verdad, yo tampoco aguanto- en eso, Ron se tira a la pileta, y cuando sale se sacude la cabeza, mojando a las chicas.

Luna: era necesario que hagas eso?

Ron: si, aparte hace calor

Ginny: esta bien

Hermione: no pasa nada

Luna: mmm, esta bien. – riéndose y besando a su novio

Harry: dale, vamos.

Shaoran: nos encontramos todos en 10 minutos en la recepción

Todos: si

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar del mundo, dos personas estaban hablando.

Ella: tenemos que hacer algo!

El: perro que?

Ella: no se, vos sos hombre

El: perro no se me ocurre

Ella: tenemos que buscarlos y...

El: separarlos- lo interrumpió- yo la quierro parra mi

Ella: y te pensas que yo?

El: yo no dije eso!

Ella: si... pero lo estas pensando!

El: no!

Ella: si!

El: no!

Ella: si!

El: no!

Ella: si!

El: no!

Ella: bueno... dejemos acá... y que pasó la otra vez que quisiste hacerlo eh?- lo amenazó

El: trraté, perro no pude

Ella: porque?

El: querres saberr el porrque se me escapó?

Ella: si!

El: porrque me pegó una patada en mi estómago, y te digo que es muy doloroso!

Ella: te lo mereces, tendrías que tratarla mas gentil, como un C A B A L L E R O!

El: bueno, esta bien, la prróxima vez te jurro que lo voy a hacer como un CABALLERO

Ella: esta bien

El: y vos... parra cuando?

Ella: ya vas a ver

El: esperro

Mientras tanto...volviendo al hotel... los chicos estaban esperando a sus novias, ellas llegaban de atraso como 5 minutos de lo acordado.

Ron: cuando llegan? **No aguanto mas, la quiero ver!**

Shaoran: ya va! **Esta re pesado!... se nota que esta enamorado**

Ron: es que no aguanto

Shaoran: que no aguantas?

Ron: quiero ver a Luna

Shaoran: si la viste hace un ratito

Ron: es que… la quiero ver de nuevo

Shaoran: mm… tené paciencia

Ron: bueno… esta bien.

Harry: chicos...miren...ahí vienen!.** Que Linda que esta mi NOVIA, Todavía no lo puedo creer...osea que sea mi novia!**

Neville: s…si.** No, Ginny me vuelve loco, esta re linda, con esa pollera rosa y esa remera musculosa...me vuelve loco!**

Ginny: hola amor- besándolo

Neville: estas hermosa, como siempre!

Ginny: gracias jajaja

Neville: te dije que te amo

Ginny: mmm...no

Neville: bueno...entonces te lo digo...

Ginny: si?- esperando que se lo diga- espero

Neville: te amo- diciéndoselo en el oído y abrazándola por la cintura

Ginny: yo también, y más- abrazándolo por el cuello.

Mientras tanto Harry, Shaoran y Ron, estaban esperando. Llegó Luna que estaba vestida con un jean ancho abajo y ajustado en la cadera, y una remera musculosa de color celeste y sandalias con un poco de plataforma del mismo color que la musculosa. Ella saludó a Shaoran y a Harry y se fue con su novio-.

Shaoran: Luna? Ron estaba impaciente por verte

Luna: yo también- y se fue a donde estaba Ron, y lo abrazó.

Se besaban apasionadamente como si fuera la última vez que se veían, pero eso no iba a ser así.

Shaoran y Harry: jajaja

Se abrió las puertas del ascensor y salieron Hermione y Sakura. Sakura se fue con su novio y Hermione se fue con el suyo. Sakura estaba vestida con una pollera de jean entablada, con una remera de un solo hombro de color rojo y sandalias rojas. Hermione tenía puesto una pollera blanca entablada con una remera de color verde que se ataba al cuello, y tenía un gran corazón rojo en el centro y con sandalias rojas.

Harry: mi vida... estas hermosa

Hermione: hay Harry vos también- Harry estaba con unos jeans oscuros y una camisa rayada celeste.-

Harry: que linda que estás, sabes que sos mi vida?

Hermione: si?... y sabes que vos también?- lo agarró del cuello y lo besó. Y él cedió y garró la cintura de ella.

Cuando todos terminaron de besarse con sus respectivas novias, salieron del hotel, y se fueron al Shopping , que quedaba a tres cuadras. Harry y Herms se fueron abrazados; Sakura y Shaoran de la mano; Ron y Luna, de la mano; y Ginny y Neville, abrazados.


End file.
